Not Alone
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Blaine Comes Home from Dalton and Introduces Kurt to His Mother And Little Sister, AVPM/S Refferances! ONE SHOT


***Chapter One is told from Blaine's Little sister point of view***

I looked out the window, frowning where was he? My mom rolled her eyes.

"Jenna! Blaine will be here when he gets here, stopped pressing your face against the glass you're going to melt it!" she told me, chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you not the least bit excited to see Blaine? It's been like forever!" I asked her, but her response was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I squealed and then ran downstairs to great him.

"It's Harryy Freakin' Potterr!" I yelled and ran to give Blaine a big hug. I saw Blaine smile down at me. I had given him that nickname about a year ago we were watching "A Very Potter Sequel." And the person that played Harry reminded me of Blaine so from then on he was Harry Freakin' Potter.

"Hey Jenna!" he said, smiling wide.

"What's the news?" I asked him, "You said on the phone you had news for us!"

"Jenna!" Mom said walking down the stairs, "Let him catch his breath." She told me and then turned to address Blaine, "It's good to see you again Honey." She said, giving me him a hug.

"It's good to see both of you, But Jenna's right, I do have news. Hold on," He opened the door and leaned out and called, "Kurt, You can come in now."

I looked at my mom, deeply confused, I'd never heard of Kurt and Blaine and I told each other everything. A boy with light brown hair entered the house. He was wearing skinny jeans and sweater. I shot a glance at Blaine.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine's Mom and this is his little sister, Jenna." She said, smiling warmly.

Kurt smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Sure Blaine's told you plenty about me." He said, smiling.

"Actually Blaine has told us zero about you." I blurted.

Blaine shot me a look, "Jenna, Mom, I brought Kurt here today because I want to tell you something… Kurt is my boyfriend." He told us.

I let out a gasp, Not because Blaine was gay, I had known that before anyone else. I was the first one he told. I looked at Blaine, making sure to give him an extremely violent look. "Wow, well isn't this great new, considering Blaine and I tell each other everything and I have yet to hear about you." I turned to look at Blaine, "I'm quite annoyed with you mister!" and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly turned on music and flopped on bed.

I heard a soft knocking on my door, "Go away Blaine!" I yelled over my music.

"It's not Blaine, its Kurt." A voice called from the other side of the door.

I sniffed and went to open my door, "What?" I asked.

Kurt walked into my room and sat down on bed. "Jenna, I think your over reacting." He told me, patting the bed next to him, indicating that I should sit next to him.

I sighed and went to sit next to him, "Why didn't Blaine tell me?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "He was scared, Well at least that was the reason he told me." He said, shrugging.

I looked over at him, just as one of my favorite songs came on. Kurt smiled, "I love this song." He said and began to sing.

**Kurt: **_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

He had a great singing voice, soft and extremely pretty. I decided to sing along with him.

**Me: **_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

I smiled at him and he nodded at me as if telling me to continue, together we sang the chorus.

**Both: **_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me  
><em>I heard Blaine enter the room and sit next to Kurt, He joined in our song. I stopped and let Blaine and Kurt sing together._  
><em>

**Kurt And Blaine: **_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

I smiled and together we finished the song.

**All: **_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

I finished the song laughing and flopped back on my bed, "Alright," I said to them, "I approve."

**Author's Note: So, Does anyone wanna review? And the song is Not Alone By Darren Criss**


End file.
